1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) technology, and more particularly to a display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the TFT-LCD manufacturing process, the array substrate and the color filter (CF) substrate are separately manufactured, and then are aligned together to be a cell. Displacement and bent glasses may occur due to alignment precision. In addition, the displacement may result in light leakage, low transmission rate and V-Crosstalk. Especially, the large-scale glasses may be easily bent and thus the light leakage happens.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of one conventional TFT-LCD array substrate. The TFT-LCD array substrate includes a substrate 1, a gate insulation layer 3 on the substrate 1, a pixel electrode 6 and a passivation layer 5. The passivation layer 5 covers the gate insulation layer 3. The pixel electrode 6 is arranged on the passivation layer 5. A common electrode line 2 is arranged between the gate insulation layer 3 and the substrate 1. A data line 4 is arranged between the gate insulation layer 3 and the passivation layer 5. The data line 4 is arranged on the common electrode line 2, and the data line 4 and the common electrode line 2 are interleaved with each other. A gap is arranged between the common electrode line 2 and the data line 4. Generally, when the displacement between the array substrate and the CF occurs, light leakage also occurs in the gap between the common electrode line 2 and the data line 4. Thus, there is a need to solve the light leakage issue of the TFT-LCD array substrate.